gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Anvil Gate
The Battle for Anvil Gate was a significant battle between the COG, the Locust Horde and the Lambent, 18 months after the Sinking of Jacinto. Although the battle was relatively short, it was one of the larger conflicts in the closing days of the Lambent Invasion. Order of Battle Prelude After Delta-One hijacked a Gas Barge from the Deadlands, they rescued Dizzy from an ammo depot that he was scavenging ammo and supplies for the fort. After battling the Queen’s Guards at the ammo depot and shooting over three hostel Gas Barges and several Reavers. Delta-One and Dizzy left the depot on their Gas Barge. Flying towards the fort, they spot a massive force of Savage Locust heading towards the fort. Trying to get into radio contact with Colonel Hoffman, Queen Myyrah on her war beetle, Tempest attacks them and was able to shoot them down. Crashing outside the fort, Several Gears from Anvil Gate led by Hoffman surrounded the crashed barge only to find that Marcus Fenix and his Gears where in the Barge. Victor was surprised to see that Marcus was alive; he took them along with Delta back to the fort to prepare for the upcoming attack. Defending the Gates With Bernadette taking command in the CIC, Hoffman along with Delta-One and several Gears took their defensive positions on the front gate. A large force of Savage Grenadiers assaulted the fort with Reavers giving them air support. Delta-One was able to hold the front gate from the overwhelming attack until a Siegebeast was used to destroy the front gate. With a open way into the fort, Bloodmounts poor into the fort were several Gears along with Delta-One took positions on the catwalk, raining fire down on the Savage Locust below. The Gears used a propane trap that was over the second courtyard and had it denoted over the Drones below. But another wave of Savage Locust attacked the fort and Maulers with Grinders entered into the courtyard. The Maulers used their shields as cover while the Grinders cover them. Eventually breaching the second gate, Delta-One with the rest of the garrison retreated to the garage and to hold their position for a final assault. With a massive Savage drones pouring into the third courtyard. Colonel Hoffman ordered “final Resort” to be used. It was a massive Imulsion tank dropped onto the courtyard. After it was dropped, Hoffman ordered all his Gears to opened fire on the tank. Exploding, the Imulsion tank took our all the Savage Locust but left the fort on fire. Bernadette ordered fire teams to put out the flames before it destroyed the fort. After regrouping from the Savage assault, Marcus asked Hoffman if he still had A2897. Hoffman said he still had the disk but never had it open, then Marcus told him not only he had the key but Chairman Prescott gave him the key and was dead. With the tools they need to find Azura, Bernie barged into the room telling them that a group of Gears led by Sam and Anya was trapped outside the walls of Anvil Gate by the Savage Locust. Lambent Attack Reference Category:Battles